Of pales and redheads - Preview
by Bakyo
Summary: Two pieces of a story that involves Shego, Kim, Starfire and Raven. Yes, there will be girlxgirl relationships(double). This is just a preview, Shego is depressed , Raven tried to help her while dealing with her own problems. Starfire is feeling something different about her friendship with the sorceress. Kim was told by the Global Justice to watch Shego and her weird behaviour.
1. prelude

Hello everybody, hope you are all fine, it's been a long time since I last post a fic, actually I just have two in english hehe.  
Yes, English is not my native language but I try my best to use it anyway.  
So let's go to the real business, I have been thinking about writting this a fic about Raven/Starfire and Shego/Kim. Yes, a double girlxgirl. I got this ideia after seeing Rinacat works, which are awesome. Anyway, it would be a crossover and I really don't know if you guys would like it, but I really want to give it a shot.  
I wrote some parts and I want to show them to you, guys. It may change but not too much, I guess .  
Criticism is very welcome, but please , not that kind of " ow my gawd , they are not lesbians! This is disgusting and yadda yadda ". If you don't like it, don't read, it's simple.  
How things work - talk - and " thoughts "  
Ps: I have no betareader, please, forgive me for the future mistakes .

Some parts

Raven entered the room and surprised Shego - Look , I am going to unleash you .  
Shego looked at her dumbfounded .  
The sorceress explained to the guest - Being like this here is worst than prison , even though we don't want you to kill yourself - Raven sigh and approached the women - but I would like to ask you a favor first

\- Spit - Shego finally responded in a harsh way, that was ignored by the teen.  
\- You may hate me, but these guys just want to help you, they are good people , so consider it and let them help you or at least find some help for you - Raven said that sincerely , without irony which is so common of her.  
\- I don't want help ! - Shego blurted pulling the strings that were around her wrists  
Raven sign again and hesitantly started unleashing the women.  
Again Shego looked dumbfounded " why is she doing this? "  
Raven finished and started leaving the medical room - Follow me , I will show you the exit.  
Shego narrowed her eyes , the teen girl was unprotected by leaving her back to her , that was a sign of too much trust or stupidness . Shego wanted to leave but she felt something inside her telling her to stay -So ...- Shego sit on the bed - is there any food here? I am sick of injections.  
Raven turned her head and looked at the women , she was surprised , positively surprised and offered a little smile- Don't expect too much from a bunch of teenagers.  
Shego glared at her -Believe me , I don't expect anything from your kind - she crossed her arms and snorted.

Everybody jumped when Raven appeared at the central room of the T-tower with their guest unleashed .  
Raven pointed where the kitchen was and Shego without hesitation opened the fridge , got some look , felt disgusted and closed it - So , demon girl , I asked for food but let me redo my question , is there anything eatable here?  
Everybody flinched because of the way the women called Raven , nobody dared to play about her connection with Trigon.  
\- I told you to not expect too much - Raven said normally  
Everybody got surprised again.  
\- Dammit , I don't eat for days and I'm not got eat junk food, got it? One of you must know how to cook - Shego glared at titans , trying to make them afraid but...  
Starfire beamed - Dear guest Shego, I can cook some fabulous dish if you want and-  
Robin stopped her - Star, I don't think it is a good idea  
\- Why not? She seems so happy to cook for me , what's the...- Shego stopped talking when she noticed that Raven , Bestboy and Cyborg were behind Starfire making faces and gestures . Raven just shook her head rapidly side to side , Cyborg made a sign of someone cutting his throat and Bbeastboy was making a x sigh with his arms.  
Shego frowned her brows , she looked at the teens and then at the happy, too happy alien - Maybe next time .  
Everybody except Starfire breath in relief .  
\- What is the problem with my meals? - Starfire got a little depressed , but didn't insist.  
\- You – Shego pointed to Cyborg - robocop, can you cook?  
Cyborg didn't like the petname but replied - Well, can you eat meat?  
-No dude, she needs something healthy and light! - Beastboy complained.  
-But it is healthy! - The robot man replied  
-Bb is right Cyg - Robin explained – Shego needs something easy to digest.  
\- I can make some tofu for her -Beastboy offered.  
-Why do you want to make her food? Just because she is pretty?! – Terra fumed and looked angrily to her boyfriend, who was now sweating like a pig in the desert trying to explain to her girlfriend that it was not what she was thinking.  
Cyborg ignored them and continued - He said something easy to digest , not fake food , Shego will starve 'til death , it is same to drink water , disgusting water.  
\- It's not fake! And at least she will not KILL to survive , like a primitive human – Beastboy was with a slap mark on his face.  
The brunet blurted to the green boy - Being primitive? Right, said the dude who transform himself in animals  
Forseeing a potencial fight, Robin put himself between the boys , who were looking angrily to each other , trying to calm them -Guys it is not time for this now, come on.  
The boys started to discuss about food, again  
Shego sigh " Maybe I will die being here anyway "  
\- Come, let's order some food for you – Raven saved Shego , again

another part

Shego and Kim were looking at each other, one was trying to keep her posture while the other was trying to figure things out.  
Raven pulled Beastboy with her - Let's help injuried people  
Beastboy pointed to Shego - But what about your girlfriend-  
\- She is alive , that what's matter , now move!  
Shego and Kim were left alone , the ex-villan wanted to kill Raven for that , she always found a way to let her and Kim alone.  
\- Hum...shego - Kim started talking -why did you save me?  
Shego looked to the left side , because Kim was looking at her deeply in the eyes , searching for responses but Shego couldn't tell the teen the truth  
\- Please - Kim approached , she was confused , very confused , she needed an answer and the women was avoiding her gaze , furthermore , her question - Please , tell me - Kim was now in front of Shego looking intensely at her " she saved me ,risked her life to save me, why? Why would she do that?"  
Shego sighed , Kim was making that hard to her - I ...I , well, isn't that obvious ?! - She tried to avoid the girl but every step behind she gave , Kim step forward.  
\- No , it isn't! - Kim grabbed Shego's arm – why?  
Shego tried to change the subject - Look, we need to help the others and-  
But Kim didn't let the women do it - Why are you running from me?  
Shego snorted and pushed the redhead - I am not running  
-Shego! – Now Kim grasped her hand on the ex-thief arm - Look at me - her other hand hold the women's chin and made greens eyes gaze eachother - Please...  
Shego gulped , Kim would not let it go , she sighed again - I just…I don't want you to die ,okay? It's simple - after saying that , the ex-villaness looked at the other side trying to avoid more eye contact and the other girl touch.  
Kim let her ex-nemesis go because of her own confusion -But...but you hate me or hated me back then, when we were enemies and-  
Shego cut in - I never said that, neither felt that - she felt something struggling her heart - you hate me but it's not mutual " like my stupid crush for you "  
\- I don't hate you! - Kim protested  
\- Yes you do, if you don't remember let me refresh your mind - now Shego was using her venom due to the pain she felt for being forced to review one of her worst fight with Kim, the day she was told she was hated - rainy day, great kick , me flying upon a electrical tower ...  
Kim eyes widened , Shego considered her words?! - No , no I didn't mean what I said , I was hurt and angry , I-  
\- You said what you felt , I saw the hate in your eyes , Kimmie , don't denied bad feeling just because you think you have to be the hero all the time, good people feel hate too  
\- But I - Kim tried to explain herself , but something hit her " Shego got sad because of me? " - I don't hate you , I felt hate but I don't feel it anymore, I was angry and hurt , I just...- she wanted to say so many things but her brain wasn't helping due to the new information - but if you thought that I hated you , why did you saved me?  
\- Already told ya - Shego tried to get out of there , Kim was walking in a very dangerous area and a little bit more she would find out what Shego was hiding from her.  
-But-  
-Princess - Shego was tired , the redhead was so annoying sometimes – it's simple - she now glared at Kim eyes , determined - I saved you because I wanted , because I care about you, okay? It just this ... Now stop questioning , damn , you are so dense - Shego finished her words turning her back to Kim and walked away .  
The teen hero's eyes and mouth were widely opened " Shego cares? Shego cares about me?" Her heart was beating fastly , somehow that information made Kim flustered , confused , but most of all, she felt special for the ex-villain.  
Shego was relief , she said a lot but fortunately she didn't say everything. When her heart was finally recovering its normal rhythm , she felt something hitting her back , arms were embracing her waist , a tiny body was pressed against her , that was not good , it was Kim hugging her! Shego froze , she gulped and tried to shoo the teen away buy her body decided that it liked the contact , so Shego just stand there , trying to breath normally  
\- I...me - Kim didn't know why she was hugging the women so fiercely - I...I care about you too - her heart was beating more and more.  
Same went to Shego, she could hear every beat , those words, were they real or Kim were just saying that because she saved her?  
Shego closed her eyes and did what she needed , otherwise she would get crazy - Whatever - she escaped from the hug in an harsh way - I didn't ask anything and don't you dare to hug me again!  
Kim stood there dumbfounded , one moment Shego was somehow sweet and saved her , another moment she shoved her away and treated her badly . Kim sighed , she felt like she wanted to keep the embrace " Awkweird "

End

So, what do you guys think? Should I give it a shot and post for you? And yes, I know, where is Raven and Starfire part? Still inside my head. Shego and Raven girfriends? There is an explanation, I swear. Anyway, thank you very much for reading.


	2. Chapter 1 - Meeting

Autor note : Hello who is reading this. Sorry for taking so long to post it, anyway, I really thought nobody would read it but thank you very much for reading and reviewing , that made me very happy.  
Oh! I don't own Teen titans neither Kim Possible , so please don't sue me , I have no money and I don't intent to gain any writing this ( I would die poor anyway ahhaha)  
Ps : English is not my native language and I don't have a beta reader to help me so there will be mistakes, so I'm really sorry, I am trying to improve it, any advice is welcome.

How things work : - talk - ,_ " thought "_

Chapter 1 – Meetings

Somewhere at Middletown , inside the Bueno Nacho.

\- I am telling you ,KP – Ron swallowed her last bite of food – you should apply for Harvard , they will accept you with open arms .  
Kim sighed – I don't know , with all the hero thing I didn't have time to think about what college I should go, God , I don't even know what I want to study – Ron held her hands and he looked at her, smiling

\- Don't worry, you are Kim Possible, you can do anything – Rufus would agree with him but they were on a date, they would go out without the mole-rat sometimes.

Kim smiled back, Ron was always there to cheer her up – Thanks – she gave him a peek on the lips – So, ready to go to-Beep-beep-beep

\- What's the sitch? – Kim was looking at the young brunet boy somehow angry_ " Why can I have a normal date? Going to the movie peacefully , Ron leaving me at home after dinner, kissing me goodbye ?! "_

Wade noticed her angry expression but didn't comment , she made her choice to be a hero, it wasn't his fault anyway – It seems Shego and Drakken are about to something.

-What?! – Kim forgot the date. She didn't heard of Shego for what ? Three , five months? After the Lowardians invasion and autorithies pardoning her arch-enemies for saving the world, the green tinted women dissapeared. Kim knew that Drakken, now , was called to work for some labs and even to become a teacher of a great university but she didn't have a clue about Shego.

Wade continued – A russian satellite registred them – he showed the images – They were obtained the last two hours near Drakken's old lair, near Mexico.

-Do you think they are going to go back to crime life? – Ron asked them worried.

-I don't know, but we need to see what's up , Wade, ride? – Kim seemed excited , she was always like this about missions , except when they interrupted her date with Ron , but this time she looked much more excited.

-In 5 minutes a rocket plane will be there – Wade replied and continued before Kim could say anything – your missions clothes are with the pilot – he looked at Ron who was about to open his mouth – so is Ruffus

The couple smiled and said together – Wade, you rock!

The young boy smiled proudly – Good luck guys!

Somewhere near Sierra Madre occidental

-Shego! You are late! – Drakken complained while he was walking towards the women – I have been here doing nothing for one hour!

The powered women just rolled her eyes, for a moment she missed her ex-boss – Like I care , anyway , what you want?

-Why were you ignoring my calls? And what happened to you? You look so-The scientist noticed that Shego was thinner and with dark circles around her eyes

Shego interrupted him – If we are here to talk bullshit I'm leaving – she threatened to leave

-No! – Drakken gesticulated for her to stop – No, I'm just surprised, you know, I've always considered us and the henchmen an evil family , well, now not so evil since I am on the side of the law, but it is still a family and family cares about each other, which means I care about you and you dissapeared and now you look like this and-

-I knew I would lose my time – Shego shook her head and was about to walk away again

-Shego! Wait – Drakken put himself in front of her ex-employee.

-What you want?! - Shego blurted making the blue man yelp.

-I was worried about you – the scientist gulped – and I was thinking about hire you again

-What?! – The women frowed – I am a mercenary and you know that, I am not going to be your secretary nor lab assistent , you-

-Nonono, you misundertood me! – Drakken waved his hands – No, I need a bodyguard.

Shego grisped her fists and kept her frowed brows , glaring at the doctor , she was in silence seeing how nervous the man seemed - I would blast your blue ass for making me lose my time but – she have some consideration for her ex-employer, but , of course she wouln't admit it – but I don't feel like it today. Farewell – Shego gave him her back and was walking towards the exit .

\- I know it's not as exciting as stealing but I will pay you very well – that information made Shego stop - and you are the only one who can protect me and my inventions , last week some of Dementor henchmen stole my projects and destroyed my lab.

Without looking at the good doctor Shego said bitterly – Why would need me? I am sure Kimmie was there to save the day.

-Well, she was ,indeed ,and that's why my lab was destroyed! That child don't know how to fight 20 armed men without breaking things, unbelievable – Drakken puffed – She took 10 minutes to arrive , it's too much time! I need someone stronger and faster and by my side always, like you – Drakken looked down – You know, I miss the old times when we worked together.

Shego turned around _" So that's what he is about " _and saw the man who was a little embarrassed – Me too.

Drakken rose his head and looked at her surprised, no sarcastic reply, no comeback jokes. He smiled – I wish we could go back to the old times .

The women just nooded but she knew that that would not happen even if Drakken becomes evil again, she was not motivated anymore – So , about your offer-

Two figures broke in from the old vent

\- I knew it! – Kim shouted and pointed to the adults.

\- KIM POSSIBLE! - Drakken jumped – What are you doing here? – old habits never die.

-What do you think? I'm gonna stop you both from going back to crime! – Kim stood there and was already in her fight stance – Ron , don't let Drakken escape – she said determined while she glared at Shego , expecting the women to attack.

Drakken was so confused by Kim's words and the whole situation – What do you mean? We are not... - that he didn't react to the fact that Ron was coming to hit him.

Seconds before the boy could reach the doctor , Shego launched her plasma what made the blonde stop suddenly to not get burn but being the goofy he was that immediately brake made him trip over his own foot

\- Yo, buffon, don't dare touching Drew , he did nothing wrong - Shego was concerned about the scientist , he was just there to offer her a job and see how she was, somehow she wanted to protect the only person in the world who really cared about her and _" I am the only one who can beat Dr.D "_. Well, she always wanted to startle the buffon anyway, not to hurt , just to make him pee on his pants.

\- Ron! – Kim ran to help her boyfriend – Ron, are you okay? – She knelt and held the boy carefully – Are you hurt?

The blonde growled – Urgh...no, I am okay – he looked at the redhead while Rufus was examinating his owner's body.  
The mole-rat gave Kim thumbs up what made her smile, he was fine.

Shego stared blankly at the scene _" Two loving birds , how sweet , I'm gonna puke " ._ She didn't know why seeing them like that made her sorrow increase _" But hey! I am already screwed anyway , see another think that makes me sad is nothing "_

The teen hero got up, that attack on her boyfriend would not be unpaid. She glared at Shego while squeezing her hands – You coward! You hit him when he wasn't looking!

Shego rolled her eyes , crossed her arms and looked at Drakken – Like I was saying – she continued their conversation ignoring Kim burst - I appreciate the offer but I have to decline it – she smiled sadly to the blue man, who was very confused by the women behaviour , she turned around and prepared herself to leave .

Kim however was angry and ran towards Shego , the redhead was already in the air preparing a flying kick. Drakken shouted to warn Shego but the green tinted women just waited for the hit.

The blow in the middle of Shego's back made her fall on her knees before all her body fall on the ground.

Kim flipped backward in the air after the kick and got in her fight stance , waiting for some a violent reaction , but it never came . Shego was still on the floor slowly rising up " _But, but that kick wasn't that hard "_ . Usually the villainess would spin and hit her before she could reach the ground.

\- Shego! – Drakken was about to help her but the women just rose her hand , signing him to stop.

The brunette got up , wiped her clothes and without looking back she continued walking away . She heard her name being called multiple times by Dr.D and maybe once by Kim but she didn't stop, she just wanted to leave that place, she felt suffocated.

Shego finally reached the exit door , she was about to press the button to open it when someone grabbed her shoulder and made her spin. The same person pushed her and hold her still , her back supported by the closed door. Shego sighed _" I knew I shouldn't have came "_

Kim was staring at the women , holding her left wrist and right arm – What are you and Drakken planning? Do you think this weird behavior would make me let you escape?! – the redhead conclued – It's useless to arrest Drakken alone, you always set him free, that's why you were leaving him behind, right? – her nemesis just looked at nowhere blankly – Answer me! – she squeezed her grip.

Finally Shego fixed her eyes on the redhead ones , that made the teen flinch and notice the elder's situation : tired face, expressionless feature , skinny silhouette, dark circles around the eyes , messed and plain hair.

-Kim...- Shego said after a long sigh – you think too much.

The women's condition and how she called her made Kim stand back _" No petnames? "_

Before Kim could say anything , Shego left the place.

-KP! – Ron called from afar but the girl didn't answer , she was looking at the opened door trying to figure out what was wrong with her nemesis. The boy reached for his girlfriend – Kim, Drakken explained everything , we overheard the last part of their conversation and got everything wrong , you see , he just...KP? What's up?

Kim was confused, disturbed, afflicted...sad – Let's go home.

Ron got worried – But-

-Let's just... go – the girl replied.

Ron asked Wade for a ride back and explained everything to the younger boy , usually Kim would do that but she was so lost in her thoughts that she was not able to answer anyone.

They arrived at Kim's parents house, she gave her boyfriend a peek on the lips and went straight to her room, telling her family she was tired and needed to rest.

Kim closed the door and threw herself on her bed without taking off her mission outfit, she was staring at the ceiling. _" Shego, what happened to you? "_ The image of the women came to her mind _" She called me 'Kim' "_ ,the teen closed her eyes _" Her voice was so different, so...lifeless " ._

Her eyes watered, she was definetly sad. Shego was her enemie , a thief , a criminal but she saved her life more than once , saved the world too , she was a hero in the past and she was a good fighter, a honored one, she never played unfair on their battles, the women would push the redhead to her limit and beyond .

_" What happened to you? "_ One tear escaped.

Kim put her arm over her eyes " I kicked you, Shego, and you didn't react , I called you coward and you ignored me "

More tears fall _" Wasn't I worth a fight? A simple verbal attack? A simple...petname? "_

_" Where is the Shego I knew? "_ Kim wiped her tears away but more replaced them_ " The women I used to respect , fear, admire and despite all at the same time ,Shego...what happened to you? "_

Very far from Middletown, at night.

Shego was at the beach alone sitting on the sand , her gaze was blank, emotionless. She grabbed the botttle of vodka and drank the remaining liquid.

The women numbly reached for her cellphone and looked at the message she was about to send, it was for Dr.D and its content was : Thank you for everything , take care ,okay? Good bye , you blue moron.

The supposed villainess read the message again and sent it, burning the phone afterward. She took a deep breath and stared at the water , which was violent considering the sound of the waves breaking. She clumsily got up and walked towards the sea. _" That's it , the end of this emptiness, here I go"_

Shego reached the water, fully clothed , she didn't mind taking it off, she smiled sadly " Don't wanna die naked "

Step after step , she could see her life passing by her eyes and she didn't care. She felt the water dragging her however she didn't fight back, finally a strong pull made her drown.

At the same beach, walking aimless was Raven. The girl didn't like sand but the lack of light and the solitude worth the place.

The sorceress always went there when she wanted to think or simple avoid her friends. Today she was sad, because Robin and Starfire announced their relationship, they were officially girlfriend and boyfriend, with rings and everything. _" Well, after the trip to Tokyo that was obvious , why they took a year to say so? Lovers... who undertands them?"_

For Raven's brain everything was certain, she knew she didn't have a chance with the alien and that the redhead loved Robin and he loved her back. Her crush for the other girl was useless and feelings were dangerous for her anyway, so she should let it behind . Like it comes , it goes, simple like that, she just have to wait patiently and , of course, don't feed any hope.

But her heart, it was as stupid as Beastboy , it wanted Starfire even when all the facts pointed that there was no possibility of a reciprocated love. Brain argued with it and heart replied with sorrow, pain inside the chest, sleepless nights, suddenly tears , desmotivation. Heart was a rebel indeed.

Although the absent of the sun, the moon was in her full phase, iluminating the place. Raven kept walking distract when something caught her attention. An empty bottle and something burned.

_" Weird"_ Raven narrowed her eyes looking at the objects, her eyes widened after a possible conclusion. She looked at the sea and release her mind powers , searching for any sight of life - No - She felt someone's presence far from the bay.

She took off her cape and flew rapidly over the water towards the presence " Hope I am not late" when she reached the right point, where she could feel the person , Raven dived.

Under the water Shego could feel her lungs getting full and the sea drowling her to its bottom, everything was darking and she was losing her senses. Seconds after she passed out , someone grabbed her and took her to the surface.

Raven flew as fast as she could to the sand, she laid down the corpse and started cpr maneuvers.

\- Come on – Raven was pushing her both hands over the women's chest keeping the supposed right time – Come on! - more mouth to mouth , more cardiac massage – Come on! Breath – and again - Breath!

Shego coughed and when she did Raven turned the women to the side to prevent a choke.

Raven waited for the coughs cease and asked – Are you okay?

The elder was regaining her senses , her head and chest hurt. She felt lost as she looked around, she saw a beach, an young girl , they were both wet. She tried to sit up but everything started spinning.

-Don't – Raven was about to helped the women lay herself carefully – You almost drowned, just rest a bit.

That information made Shego remember everything , she was about to kill herself, she was almost there and that kid appeared out of nowhere to save pushed the teen – What hell have you done?!

Raven fall down on her butt, she looked confused at the women and arched her eyebrow - Hum...I've just saved your life?

Shego tried to get up again and although feeling dizzy she stood there and shouted - And why?

Raven's another eyebrown arched , the women was mad at her because she saved her, but she didn't take it too serious since she smelled alcool coming from the stranger's mouth – Well, it's a free country , you know.

Shego glared at the teen , her vision was blurry but it didn't stop her from fixing the gaze on her saviour - Let me tell ya something kiddo – she poitend her index finger to the girl – Let people kill themselves peacefully , okay?! - Shego stared at Raven up and down – and use some pants! – Numbly she walked towards the water.

Raven rolled her eyes_ " A drunk suicide, how nice "_ – Miss – she put herself in front of the stranger – you should go home and think better about your decision.

Shego looked at the girl in disdain – I didn't ask your opinion, now get lost – her hand glowed and a green ball of energy hit Raven.

At the last second Raven used her dark energy to protect herself , but even though , the strenght of the hit made her fly away , fall on her back and the high temperature burned the back of her arms a bit. Raven just growled "_ A drunk suicide with powers, my lucky day for sure "_ she got up and looked at the women – Hey, old hag.

Shego stopped and turned around – What did'ya call me?

-Nothing, I just needed your attention – Raven smiled evilly and raised her hand , black energy formed a giant fist in front of her

Shego's eyes widened – What the- she didn't have time to continue because that dark hand beat her making her pass out.

Raven approached the fallen body to make sure the women was finally "calm". The young girl looked intensily to the stranger's face_ " I can feel so much pain coming from you even fainted, what happened to you? "_ Her eyes kept analysing the body, it seems very debilitate _" I can't let you alone, you will kill yourself "_ she thought about a medical treatment _" but I can't leave you inside a hospital, they would turn you into a rat lab "_ she put her hand over her forehead and use two fingers to rub her temples , a sign of worry.

The said hand passed on the purple hair and rubbed the back of Raven's neck that again looked at the women _" Guess I have no choice "_ She grabbed her communicator , pressed a buttom and said - Cyborg , I'm taking a very grump and powerfull guest to tower, prepare the medroom , she is injured

Raven entered the living room of the T-tower and right before her was a unconscious body being carried by black energy.

\- So were is she? – Cyborg appeared out of nowhere showing preocupation – Wow – he noticed the body – She's hot

Raven just rolled her eyes - Yes , she is - and showed her arms to her friend

\- Ugh, hurting a lot? Need some-

\- No, she is worse – Raven said and kept walking to the medroom, name they gave to the prepared room they use to treat any injury

Raven and Cyborg did everything that was necessary, they cleaned her , tested her , give her some physiological saline with vitamin and glucose. While they were doing that they talked.

-Raven , you know you will have to explain this to Robin , right?

-I know ,Cyborg, but she needed help fast and a hospital isn't the best option in this case

-Ya told me she has superpowers , so, what does she do? She throw fire?

-No ,she hit me with some green plasma using her hand , I think

The mechanic man put a hand over his chin – Hum...she will need some special gloves , otherwise she will destroy everything here.

\- Can you do that? – Raven asked a little bit guilty , deep inside she didn't like to give her friends trouble nor unnecessary tasks.

Cyborg smiled to her – Sure , ugh , you have a serious problem waiting – he raised his hand and used a thumb to point behind him .

Only Raven's eyes followed the direction of the finger – Damn – she saw Robin there with his arms crossed staring at her through the big mirror which separed the corridor from the room

Cyborg whispered – Good luck

Raven sighed and started walking towards the door but stopped for a moment – Cyg ?

-Hum? – he was analising the stranger's hand

-Thank you – Raven said that and walked away

The black man smiled – No problem

Raven closed the door behind her and looked at Robin – I have an explanation.

Robin uncrossed his arms and grabbed his tablet – I just want to know why you brought a stranger to the tower without everybody's consent, you broke one of the most important rules we all discussed an year ago and futhermore – he showed his tablet to Raven , it was a picture of Shego - why a supervillainess? – he didn't seemed but he was very angry.

Raven got surprised by that information but, like always ,she maintained her poker face – Well, she needed help.

Robin sighed – I know you wanted to help, that's what we do , but she is dangerous , she is wanted in 11 countries and—

\- She was trying to kill herself – Raven didn't let Robin finish his arguments – I know I did wrong bringing her here out of blue, but she was drunk, trying to commit a suicide , her physical condition is not good and I couldn't take her to the hospital, you know what could happen – Robin was about to open his mouth – and here we can keep everybody safe from her or do you think any prison can stop her?

The leader crossed his arms again and kept staring at Raven , after some unconfortable silence he decided – Okay , you have a point , but since she is here you'll be responsible for her – he turned around and grabbed his communicator – Titans, tomorrow morning we'll have a reunion.

Raven sighed, Robin was a good leader , he proved it more than once, he was a helpful and understanding person but sometimes he was too strict about rules _. " Now I'm going to babysit a drunk suicide powered criminal "_ Raven rolled her eyes _" Best day ever "_

Cyborg went out of medroom – She'll need some healing now, ready to use you magic? - Raven just nooded – I'm going to make some gloves – the robotic man put his hand over the girl shoulder and squeeze it a bit – You did the right thing

Raven saw her friend leave and decided to enter the room. She looked at the green tinted women , approached , took a deep breath, closed her eyes and stood her hands over the body, without touching it , black energy surrounded her arms and the guest – Azarath Metrion Zynthos, Azarath… - the mantra was whispered time to time

Continue

I know that nothing really exciting happened but it will ,I promise! Well, at least I hope it will be exciting for you too , anyway, thank you very much for reading.


	3. Chapter 2 - something is wrong

Damn, sorry guys, it's been a long time, I'm really sorry, some shit decided to hit me right on the face , anyway, I'm shouldn't complain about it here, sorry again , just want to give you some explanations.

I have the intention to post one chapter for month , if college let me hehe. And thank you all who read this and reviewed/followed too, this make me very happy. Hope it keeps you guys entertained.

Disclaimer : I don't own Kim Possible neither Teen Titans, just doing it for fun.

Ps: English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta reader, so there will be a lot of mistakes, sorry about that.

**Chapter 2 - Something is wrong  
**  
The next day at the morning in the central room of the T-tower.

\- Oh man, why so early? Why Robin torture us like this? – Beastboy complained while he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

\- Dear Robin, I have to agree with friend Beastboy – Starfire , who's hair was a mess , threw her body in the couch.

\- It's important and...- Robin looked at Terra who was snoring – Terra, hey, wake up – he approached her – Terra!

The blond girl just mumbled – Five more days , mommy.

The leader sighed , he really should make this meetings at the afternoon, teens brains don't work before 10 a.m. , he read that somewhere , but he needed to do what was better for the team's sake too, like telling them that a supervillainess was their guest – Raven and Cyborg will be here soon, they have news for us.

Meanwhile two figures were walking by the corridor which leads to the central room.

\- Don't worry Raven, I use plasma too, I'm pretty sure this metal – Cyborg petted his forearm – will be able to contain her heat.

\- I hope so , don't want her destroying the tower – Raven kept her gaze foward while she murmured – thank you.

-Relax – the black man smiled – if she escapes you can always hit her again 'till she passes out – he received a disdain look.

And they arrived. Robin signed them to be in front of the others and waited them to talk.

\- So – Cyborg cleaned his throat and started saying – Raven saved a green hot chick last night and brought her here – and he finished .

Everybody in a sleepy mood ,except Robin and Raven, just gazed at the taller one , blinking slowly , their mouths were a bit opened , a snore could be heard .

-Aren't you forgetting anything? – The leader glared at Raven.

The sorceress sighed and took off her hood – The women I saved was drunk and wanted to kill herself, I saved her, we had a fight, I brought her here, heal her but Robin discovered she is an villainess called Shego – pause – so… she is bad, have superpowers and is pissed because I saved her.

Beastboy waked a little bit more and rose his hand to make a question – How green is she?

Robin rubbed his forehead – Bb, please, can you be serious for once?

-But I am! – the short boy puffed – If she is green and have superpowers she can be my relative or something.

-Don't worry about it – Raven smirked – she is too pretty to have any blood connetion with you.

Cyborg laughed , Robin rolled his eyes , Beastboy snarled , Starfire's soul came back to her body and Terra was drooling.

Starfire raised her hand – What are we supposed to do? Is there anything we can make to help this pretty women?

Robin got up – Well, since it was Raven who brought her here, she will be responsible for her – he crossed his arms - So she – he pointed to the sorceress - will spend more time here in the tower, what means we will have to fight without one member , so...

\- Oh no! Please no – Beastboy put his both hands over his face .

\- Like I was saying, we will have to double our training sessions – Robin stated and turned around to leave , he knew that he pushed the team too much, but that was necessary.

Raven looked at everybody feeling somehow guilty – Sorry

Starfire flew to stand in front of her friend – Do not feel bad about it, friend Raven – she put her both hands over the other girl's shoulders , who tensed a bit - I am sure you did what was the best – the alien smiled – and I am certain that you have everything under control.

3 second of silence passed and…

-WHAT HELL! – Shego screamed.

Everybody looked at the direction where the sound came, except Terra who was sleeping like a rock.

Raven sighed heavily and stood back from the redhead – I wish I were certain like you.

At Middle town at the same morning.

Kim woke up suddenly and checked the clock – Oh my God! I am late for school, oh no oh no oh no – she threw everything useless aside and desperately searched for her books – Where are they?! - She went out of her room and ran to the kitchen – Mom! Why didn't you wake me up?

Dr. Ann just kept reading her medical journal – Kimmie-cub , you didn't ask me to – then she smiled and teased – late for school?

-Yes! So why you...- reality hit Kim - ..oh...hehe, right – she blushed and rubbed the back of her neck – I forgot it, hum, sorry for yelling.

The elder laughed – That's okay , bubblebutt – and put her journal on the table – So, mind telling me what happened yesterday?

Kim sat on the chair in the opposite side of her mother's – I was just tired – she received a serious look from the women and sighed _" Mothers, they must have some mind reader "_ – Ok, hum...do you remember I was worried because I didn't know where Shego was ? So, last night Wade found her and Drakken inside their old lair.

\- Did they become villains again and you fight? – Ann knew Miss Go was her daughter's arch-enemies although deep inside she suspect that perhaps their relationship wasn't limited by hero/villain thing.

Kim remembered the night before and got sad – No, well, I hit her – she looked to her side avoiding eye contact – but she didn't fight back.

The neurosurgeon narrowed her eyes a little , for anyone who fights for justice, be able to beat someone without being hit back would be a success, but it didn't seem to work for the younger one , so she waited for more information.

\- You see – Kim continue – they weren't doing anything wrong, but I presumed they were and – the teen lowered her head – and I told Ron to stop Drakken , I mean, Dr. Drew, and prepared myself to fight Shego – she sighed again – she protected Dr.D ignoring my presence, I got mad because she threw her plasma towards Ron.

\- Is he hurt? – Being a doctor , others healthy concerned her a lot.

\- No , he is fine – Kim smiled sadly to her mother and lowered her head again - but that got me mad and I kick her from behind.

\- Even so she – Ann asked carefully – didn't react?  
Kim nodded – It was like I was invisible to her – her eyes watered - and you know what was worst ? I went after her I made her look at me but then I noticed she was in a bad shape , her voice , her eyes, everything seemed so off…so non-Shego – Kim laid her right elbow on the table and placed her hand on her forehead to support her head – she called me Kim , just Kim.

Again the doctor noticed something was wrong with her daughter.

\- You must be very ashamed of me , right? – Kim rubbed her left eye to dry a tear – I condemn people even when they are innocent and I kick them even when they are in no condition to fight.

The elder stood up and reached for the young girl, sitting beside her and hugging her – I'm not ashamed of you - she felt her daughter hugging her back – on the contrary, you always made me very proud – she kissed the shorter one's head.

Kim finally raised her gaze , her cheeks were getting a bit wet by the tears she couldn't hold – But I did something very wrong, mom .

Ann smiled sadly – Yes, you did, but you're not perfect , you are human – she put one hand over Kim's cheek – so it's normal and excepted for you to do mistakes – and used her thumb to clean a new tear - Sometimes, people who have good heart like you, do have good intentions but end up causing some little troubles. What really matters is that you are a wonderful human being.

Kim kept her gaze fixed on her mother's eyes , they provided so much comprehension , comfort , knowledge and calmness. She felt the tension fade away – Thanks mom – she smiled and hugged the elder again.

Ann's smile widened – You are welcome , sweetheart.

They kept the hug and remained in silence for a long minute , which was broken by the neurosurgeon.

\- Kim – she caressed the teen's hair – There is something more bugging you, isn't there?

The hero seemed surprised _" Maybe mom works with so much brains that she can know what they think "_ – Well, actually , is about Shego , I … - a cellphone rang.

-Sorry , I have to pick this one – Ann got up and answered the phone – Yes? What's wrong? – pause – What? No, no , he – another pause – No, just wait, I am going there , just don't let him do it alone – she hang up the cellphone and looked at Kim – I am sorry kimmie-cub, but I have to go .

-That's okay , mom – Kim was used to that, her mother's job required a lot from the women.

The neurosurgeon grabbed her purse and kissed her daughter's cheek – If you feel guilty about Shego, go and apologise – she opened the door of the kitchen and before leaving she finished – it's up to her accept it or not – pause – we talk later, bye bye

Kim saw the door closing and heard the car engineer sound _" I wish I could just talk to her " ._ She opened the frigde looking for any food although she wasn't hungry _" Just want to know what happened "_ she kept looking blankly at the food and drinks _" Maybe mom is right, I should at least say I am sorry and…maybe she can tell me if she is okay "  
_  
\- Good morning Kimmie-cub – James Possible entered the kitchen – where is your mother? – he grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee.

-She went out, some emergency I guess – Kim kept the fridge opened but looking at her father

He looked at her, while he sit on the chair – So, deciding what you are going to eat? I can make some pancakes.

Kim noticed what she was doing – Oh , sorry – she closed the fridge – I was just thinking and I am not hungry.

James stared at her daughter – Something about Ronald?

Kim smiled, her father was superprotective even when she was dating Ron, who was a nice guy – No dad.

He flinched – Another boy?

The redhead looked at him with disdain – No dad!

The man sighed in relief – Thank god, so what were you thinking? About the college?

Green olive orbs widened – Shoot! The college, I promised Ron I would go make some researchs with him – she looked at the clock over the wall – I am late!

The doctor shook his head , her daughter was about to go to an university and still she wasn't able to organize her time – Hope you find a good one for you, maybe you can be a scientist, a rocket scientist.

Kim just smiled awkwardly to him and ran to her room, she needed to be ready in 10 minutes, Ron was about to arrive and pick her.

Meanwhile in Jumpcity

Shego was trying to release herself from the chains and what hell were those gloves made of steel?! She tried to burn that but it didn't work. She looked around, she was inside a room full of machines and medications , it was like a hospital but from the future.

Raven entered the room followed by the other titans.  
\- You ! – Shego snarled to Raven.  
_  
" Yes, everything under control_ " The sorceress approached – So, you are awake.

\- No, I am sleeping! Can you see my closed eyes ?! _" Who the hell this girl think she is to make this to me?! "  
_  
Raven raised her both hands signing to Shego she wasn't there to hurt anyone – Just calm down.

\- Calm down?! I am chained! Connected to a bunch of machines that I don't even know what are – Shego pulled her wrists.

\- Miss Shego, please , try to relax, we do not intent to hurt you, on the contrary, we want to help you – Starfire put herself besides Raven to support her.

\- I don't want help! – the elder one's browns frowned – You bunch of-

-Hey hey hey – Cyborg interrupted her – If you don't chill out we-

-Go f$% yourself! – Shego blurted.

-Guys – Beastboy gained his friends attention , except of Raven who usually ignored him - I don't think it is working – Beastboy commented a little bit afraid of the women , she really couldn't be his relative.

Raven went near the women and without taking her eyes of her she said to the other titans – Leave us alone for a moment.

-But – Starfire was about to protest but Cyborg hold her by her shoulder and shook his head. The alien gazed at her female friend , she didn't think that was a good idea – but still…

Raven glanced at the redhead – Everything will be fine , Star – Raven gave her a little , almost unseen, smile.

\- Okay, if you insist – the green boy was the first one to leave .

Cyborg pulled Starfire with him because she wasn't willing to go .

Raven waited her friends leave to return her gaze to the green women , ogling her deeply in the eyes.

For a second Shego flinched , but she recomposed herself quickly _" I'm not afraid of a weird teenager "_ – What are you looking at? – she stared at Raven with the same intensity.

Stoically the teen said - I'm just waiting you stop talking bullshit so I can answer any quest you probably have – the sorceress kept her eyes fixed, she was trying to understand what the women was hiding because that aggressive attitude was a kind of protection for sure.

Shego growled so hard that her teeth appeared – Okay, I have a question – pause - why don't you go f %$ yourself?!

Raven rolled her eyes , she didn't expect the other women to give up so easily , but she had to try some conversation _" Okay, don't want to talk "_. She decided to take care of others things then – So, you need to eat , any preferences ?

Shego smirked " This poker face is making me so mad! Let's see how much she can handle " – yes, your mother – and then she waited for some outburst .

_ " I should hit her again "_ Raven kept her stoic face although feeling a bit anger – This is not available , choose another one.

_" What does this girl made of? Ice? "_ Shego sighed – I just want to get free.

Raven's eyebrow arched – Are you going to try to kill yourself again?

\- Of course not – Shego tried to sound convincing.

Raven didn't have to studied the women to know she was lying – Sure – she shook her head and turned to the door – I'm going to bring some food .

Shego breathed deeply with anger noticing her plan didn't work - Do you really think you can keep a person alive even when they don't want to?! – Shego shouted to the girl –  
You can't feed me if I don't want to eat , you can't keep me here on this bed forever, sometime, anytime ,you will have to unleash me and I will leave or if you keep me here enough time I will die anyway!

Raven just waited for the women to release some of her emotions, even one of hate , and leave the medroom without saying a word.

The teen walked towards the kitchen _" I don't understand "_ she kept her pace slow_ " her personality is so strong , she does have energy to fight for what she wants , she tried to lie, to offend me , to offer some arguments against being here, very reasonable ones "_ This worried Raven a lot _" Something doesn't feel right , she is the kind of person who would fight for her life until the last second , but she is doing it to die "_

The teen reached the kitchen and made a pre-cooked food, she tried cooking once and that was enough to make her accept she was not born to that . Well, except when it was for Starfire, who loved her food and she didn't know why. A little smile spread across Raven's face because she remembered the alien's happiness while eating the carbonized pancakes the sorceress baked .

Raven shook her head _" It's not time to think about stupid things "_ she sighed_ " What am I going to do with this women? She doesn't want to be saved "_

**To be continue**

I know , this is going slowly, but I'm don't think making everything happens out of blue is good , I'm sorry. But I hope you are enjoying this slow evolution of the story. If you don't or if you are, please let me know, I can make it faster or keep it like this.  
Anyway, thank you very much for reading it this far.  
Ah, another question, do you have problems with the f-word? I don't , if you allow me I can use some curses .


	4. Chapter 3 - finally

Hi who is reading this, hope you are enjoying it. First of , sorry for taking so long ,shits keep happening hahahah, life is so the drama. Anyway, I'm really sorry and hope you are not mad at me.  
Second , I believe that some futher chapters I'll have to change the rate to M, is that okay?  
Another thing, I didn't really know how the education system of Eua worked , so I did a mistake about it, sorry, and I don't know how to fix it without making you uncorfortable.

Disclaimer : nope, don't own Kim Possible neither Teen Titans.

**Chapter 3 – Finally**

One week has passed since Shego's arrive.  
And everyday since then Raven tried to cook something and failed , she tried to feed Shego and failed , she tried to talk to the elder but failed again , frustration was hitting her. Futhermore, there was something bugging Raven a lot , it was the some of Shego words_ " You can't save someone who doesn't want to be save"._  
The teen already knew that situation, she was there once and her friends helped her , they gave her some reason to save herself when she had to deal with her father trying to destroy Earth and all the dimension its habits, but Shego wasn't helping, she didn't want to talk, she...  
Raven looked at the phone _" Maybe I should call her , but ... "_  
The sorceress sighed deeply and grabbed the phone , dialed a misterious number and waited , after some seconds there were a response from a women – Hello?  
\- Hum...- Raven gulped – hello, it's Raven  
\- Raven! How long !? Did you decided to stop running away from me? - there were possible to imagine a smile crossing the women's face  
\- I was not running, it's just ... I ... – that women was the only one who could make Raven lose her stance.  
\- Hahaha, I'm just kidding – the misterious figure went serious – So, what's wrong?  
\- Well, I saved someone who doesn't want to and now I 'm trying to keep her alive but she is not helping and she seems so strong, I don't get why she wants to die.  
Another smile seemed to cross the women's face – Very similar to someone, right?  
Raven blushed a little – It's not like that...  
\- It's is exactly like that – the women reforced – do you remember when you were depressed? - she waited Raven grunt a little yes – how people helped you? – it was retorical – Raven, use what you learned with me and your friends , this person is definetly suffering of depression and really need to be cared, you did very well saving her, know it's time to help her save herself .  
Raven listened carefully , that psychologist always knew what to do . Raven had bad times in the past and Cyborg had found some especialized help because friends support hadn't been enough .  
It happened some years ago, after the moment they defeat Trigon , Raven's father, for the titans it was all over but not for Raven , she saw him leaving but he wasn't dead, he could come back anytime and he would want revenge against her friends and that terrified Raven. She had a lot of nightmares , always envolving Azarath being destroyed, her mother dying right in front her eyes , others dreams like Earth in flames, her friends being killed in a brutal away. She was panicking and due to it her powers where getting loose from her control.  
After all this drama ,Cyborg convinced Raven to go to this psychologist, it was not easy to find a good one and special, you could say, because not everybody attend superpowered uncontrolled teenagers. And it was not easy to convince Raven to go, but she did with a little push , made some terapy, took some pills, had support from the titans and after some long months she was better, she should have continued but...she believed she was fine.  
And now she was going to deal with someone else in a similar situation but the difference it that she could not contrl Shego's thoughts , neither she knew what was passing inside her mind.  
With another plante on hands Raven entered the medroom and there was Shego, looking angrily at her  
\- I didn't cook this time – Raven tried to explain so the elder maybe could eat – And it smells amazing , don't you think ? – she put the plate near Shego's face.  
\- Hunf! – Shego turned her face away – I 'm not eating this shit  
Raven sighed – Come on, I know this things we are putting inside your vein aren't enough to satiate you  
Shego growled – Why don't you put this fucking food inside your-  
\- Okay, you don't want to eat – Raven put the plate aside – maybe if we talk...- the elder just glared at her and probably cursed her mother – okay – she sighed again  
A long and uncorfortable silence ruled the room for about 30 minutes. Raven didn't know what to to, she was about to give up, maybe send Shego to her psychologist , but then...  
\- Why ? – Shego asked wothout looking at the teen  
Raven's eyes widened a bit and a little smiled could be seen _" Maybe she is loosing finally "_ – Well, if you are asking me why did I saved you I can only tell it's that because you were in danger and I'm a hero, it's what I do.  
Shego gave a really long and tired sigh – Another hero teen bullshit – she finally looked at Raven's eyes – You know that keeping me here means keeping you here, so you are saving people like you should , so why keep me here?  
Raven grabbed a chair and sat near the bed – It's not about the quantity, it's about every single life we save  
Shego's eyebrows furrowed – I'm going to reapear I'm saying every fucking day , I don't want to be saved , am I not being clear enough? Or are you stupid  
Raven looked to the side and smiled – Again building another wall of defense , aren't we? - and looked back at Shego  
That made the ex-thief show her teeths but she didn't give a comeback  
Raven took that as a victory_ " I 'm winning her "_ \- Another question?  
\- Yes, when do you leave for today? – Shego looked away and if she could she would cross her arms  
Raven shook her head " Dammit, she is closing herself again " she sighed _" what should I do? "_  
the sorceress then remembered about something that her friends taught her, something about connection, she was very defensive about them at the begging too , but she met them better and opened up a bit about her life, chiefly after the Trigon thing. She was about to start talking but Shego reponded  
\- I can't stand you! – Shego looked at Raven and pushed her chains trying to freak the young girl – You are a good two shoes who knows nothing about a villain like me, futhermore you are a brat! You know nothing about live, nothing about how to live in this world , so why don't you go live your little stupid lifestyle about the hero thing and leave me alone?!  
Raven eyes widened a little because of the sudden burn out – Just calm-  
\- I am evil! God dammit - Shego shouted to the teen – Can you understand that? Why don't you just let me die , so it is one less villain you have to fight!  
Raven smiled sadly - What do you think being evil is? Someone who breaks the law?  
Shego refrained herself - Yes, evil is doing things that are wrong and feel good about it .  
Raven shook her head a little - you know nothing about evil  
Shego glared at her - Ow, like you , weird teen hero ,would know – venon could be seen getting out of her mouth  
Raven ignored the attack and sustened her eyes at the villainess - let me tell something's about evil - her black energies started involving her - evil and wrong are different things , you can be both of course, but you can be wrong and good , you can be right and evil . What's wrong depends of the principles and rules , which are learned during life , but evil, no, evil is something that you are born with, - Raven got up from the chair while her energies started evolving the room - Everybody has their evil moment sometimes , like you said , doing something wrong against others to have pleasure, but this is much different of being evil - Raven sighed but smiled a little after - evil is like love, love you feel , period , like evilness , you feel good when you make someone suffer , you feel pleasure in torturing others , it's good to see their blood in your hands, their screams , hear them begging you to stop, to kill them slowly , being evil is love when the other one hates you - Shego flinched when hear that last part - and you laught about it , it's doing bad things not because of revenge nor hate , but because you just like it , you feel alive when you see someone having pain, and more pleasure when you are the one who causes it – All the room became black - Most villains aren't evil, Shego , they are just angry about something or want something or are very selfish , but evil... – Raven shook her head - no, a few of them really are. You may consider yourself bad , a criminal , whatever , but evil , no, you have no idea what being evil is.  
Shego thought about it but didn't gave up - Like a hero like you would know what being evil is , you are just goody shoes teenager  
Raven smiled evilly , her hair was arising - you know nothing about me - her eyes went red and another pair appeared above the others.  
Shego gulped when she saw that - what hell are you ?!  
Raven smirked and showed her shaped teeth - I am evil , Shego - immediately she turn back to her human form and made the refrain all her black energy - but I choose to be a hero.  
Shego stood there , she couldn't believe it , that girl...- so, you are...  
Raven explianed - Daughter of a tridimensional devil who destroy worlds for fun.  
Another long silence spreaded around the room for 10 minutes  
But then Shego finally spoke - Well, you sure know what being evil is then – she conclued while the tennager nodded - so...why being a hero?  
\- Why being a villain ?  
\- Well, since you are a demon… - Shego made that obvious  
\- Half demon – Raven explained - Anyway , because I choose to help people , like I said , being a villain it's not being evil necessary .  
\- Got it - Shego felt her world changes . She was a villain , well, she was , but she wasn't evil, was she? - So what am I ?  
\- I don't know - Raven smiled a bit, glad for being able to convince the women - but what really matters in the end is what you do , not what you are.  
Shego smiled sadly _" This teen is really something"_ – You are very smart , Satan  
Raven noticed the nickname - You are going to tease me with this now , aren't you? - Raven returned to her usual poker face  
\- Why you say that , Hades? - Shego smirked.  
\- I don't know why I lose my time with you - Raven turned her back and started to walk away , she needed time and meditation after that outburst of hers

Meanwhile …  
Kim was finally at the university , it was her first time at the Go city college , the GoU , a very suggestive name , she received a lot of invitations of other colleges but none of them permited her to keep her hero things, so she would probably fail a lot of exams and never finish her studies. Just the GoU permited her that , maybe bacase of the Team Go, Mego studies there still , Kim wasn't very happy about it but hey, it was college and it was the top one of the course the wanted , criminology, again, maybe because of the Team go.  
Futhermore Ron was going to study there too, because it was near the Bueno Nacho commercial trade-hall and it was not so far from home, of couser she would to live in Go city but she could meet her parents every weekend with no problems. And talking about problems …  
Her kimmunicator bipped – Wade , what's the sitch? – she looked at the screen and her eyes widened – Betty director ?!  
\- Hello kimberly – the women said stoic – we need to talk  
\- Now? You know ,I'm getting familiar with my college now, you know, it's my first day - She looked at Ron from afar who was talking to some guys  
\- Okay, we can talk later but I thought you were interested about Shego – Betty said almost turning the screen off  
\- Wait! You said Shego?! – Kim grabbed her kimmunicator with both hands and looked incredulous to the elder women .  
Deep inside the women smiled – Yes, we know you are looking for her  
\- Do you know where she is? – Kim got excited – Wait, how you know I'm looking for her?  
\- Gj doesn't know where she is right now but we have some clues – Betty smiled a bit – and we know you are looking for her because we catch mister Logan acessing our archives  
That same second Wade appeared in the half of screen – I'm sorry Kim  
\- That's okay Wade – Kim smiled at him – So – she looked at Betty - sorry about it  
\- That's okay – the brown women just sighed – but if it happen again I will have to take some harsh procedures – both Kim and Wade gulped .  
\- Hum…right – the teen smiled embarassed – so about Shego – she tried to chande the subject  
\- Yes, GJ have a mission for you , we are going to provide anything you need so you can find her and…- a little pause – if it's not to much, to bring her alive to our quaterback.  
_" Alive? Like I would kill her! "_ Kim didn't liked the way the elder talked – And why should I do that? Why don't you send one agent of yours?  
\- Because none of them have experience enough with Shego like you and I know you are very determined to found her, so-  
\- So you are using me to find Shego – Kim eyes narrowed  
\- I woundn't put in this way, but yes  
Kim thought a little – Okay, I will do it  
\- Great, I will send everything we have, see you soon – Betty dissapeared from the screen  
Kim sighed in relief  
\- You what?! – Wade looked at her incredulous.  
-They say they have some information of her, so I nedd this – Kim tried to calm the boy down – and I 'm not going to made what they are telling me, I will find Shego before them and see what's going wrong , God , I would help her to run away from these guys depending of the situation _" And I need to apologize, I need to find you, Shego " _  
Wade breathed in relief , that was the Kim he knew, not one agent who just do the job and doesn't consider others lifes and circunstances.

To be continue

I'm really sorry, again for making it so short and so delayed, but I hope you are enjoyng it . Let me know if I should keep it like this or accelerate or delay more.  
Thank you for reading and see ya!


	5. Chapter 4

Hello people, it's been a long time, sorry about that. Life is kind uncool to me these last few months . Anyway , here's another chapter  
Ps : I don't own a thing, just this fanfic

**Chapter 4**

At Jumpcity, about some days later.

Shego was laid down , looking at the ceiling , thinking about what the teen girl had told her.  
" A demon...a demon who decided to be a hero, not so different than me who was born a hero but decided to be a villainess "  
Shego didn't know why, but she kind liked that teen after her telling something like that to her.  
What she didn't know was the connection , it's hard to happen , but after you do it , it is hard to vanish , you just don't like a relative because you have the same blood, but because you somehow made a connection, this is so true that you have relatives that you have no connection, if they die you probably wouldn't care a lot.  
Near the room was Raven, she decided to take a very serious decision about Shego , she was tired to convince the elder she was wrong , but she could't put leashes on her and made her do what she wanted her to do.  
Raven entered the room and sighed deeply, she was about to do something dangerous. She looked at the elder and started to disconnect her from the machines, which kept her alive  
Shego didn't undertand, maybe the teen would kill her like she told her so many times or take her to a prison, or maybe-  
-I am going to unleash you – Raven enlightened the older one .  
Shego looked at her dumbfounded  
Raven explained - Being like this here is worst than prison , even though we don't want you to kill yourself – Rave stopped herself - but I would like to ask you a favor first.  
\- Spit - Shego finally responded.  
\- Just consider it , you may hate me, but these guys just want to help you, they are good people , so I wish you to consider it and let them help you or at least find some help for you - Raven said that sincerely , without irony which is so common in her.  
\- I don't want help, I already told you - Shego blurted .  
Raven sighed again and hesitantly started unleashing the women.  
Again Shego looked dumbfounded _" why is she doing this? "__  
_Raven finished and started leaving the medroom - Follow me , I will show you the exit.  
Shego narrowed her eyes , the teen girl was unprotected by leaving her back to her , that was a sign of too much trust or stupidness .  
Considering everything Shego thought about leaving but she felt something inside her screaming for her to stay - So ...is there any food here? I am tired of injections.  
Raven turned around and looked at the women , she was surprised , positively surprised - don't expect too much from a bunch of teenagers  
\- Believe me , I don't expect anything normal from your kind - Shego crossed her arms.

Everybody jumped when Raven appeared at the central room with their guest unleashed behind her.

-Titans GO! – Robin and the others prepared theirselves to fight but Raven put herself in front of Shego and explained – Stop! - everybody stopped – it's okay, calm down.  
Shego was about to smirk, she would fight that bunch of teens even in her conditions.  
\- So , demon girl , where 's the food?  
Everybody flinched because of the way the women called Raven , nobody dared to play about her half blood .  
Raven pointed where the kitchen was and Shego without hesitation opened the fridge , got some look , got disgusted and closed it - I asked for food but let me redo my question , is there any healthy or eatable food here? .  
\- I told to not expect to much - Raven said normally.  
Everybody got surprised again.  
\- Dammit , I don't eat for days and I not gonna eat junk food, got it? One of you need to know how to cook - Shego glared at them , trying to make them afraid but...  
Starfire beamed - Dear guest Shego, I can cook some fabulous dish if you want and-  
Robin stopped her - Star, I don't think it is a good-  
Shego stoped Robin from talking - Why not? She seems so happy to cook for me , what's the...- Beastboy and Cyborg were behind Starfire making faces and gestures . Cyborg made a sign of someone cutting his throat and Bb was making a x sigh with his arms.  
Shego narrowed her eyes , she looked at the teens and then at the happy, too happy alien - Maybe next time .  
Everybody except Starfire breathed in relief .  
\- What is the problem with my meals? - Starfire was a little sad.  
Shego looked at Cyborg - You ,robocop, can you cook?  
Cyborg didn't like the petname but replied - Well, can you eat meat?  
Beastboy interfered - No dude, she needs something healthy and light!  
-But it is healthy!  
Robin who was watching everything very serious with his arms crossed finally spoke – Raven, can we talk in private? – he looked at the others – keep your eyes on her – he gave a very long look at Shego before leaving the central room followed by the sorceress.  
The room went silent ultil…  
\- I can make some tofu for her! – Beastboy finally said;  
Cyborg slap behind the green one's head - She need food , not fake food , Shego will starve til death , it is same to drink water, a very disgusting water.  
\- It's not fake! And at least she will not KILL to survive , like a primitive human.  
\- Said the boy who transform himself into animals.  
\- Guys it is not time for this now, come on – Terra tried to stop them  
The boys started to discuss about meat and no meat.  
Shego signed _" Maybe I will die being here anyway "_  
Terra took Shego by her arm and lead her far from the fight - Come here, I will make you some soup, guess it is light and healthy enough for dinner today.

Inside Robin's room  
\- Just one question , why? – He crossed his arms again and glared at Raven.  
The girl explained – I know she will do nothing wrong.  
\- What guarantee do you have?  
Raven respond after a few seconds of silence – I trust her.  
\- Oh, you trust Shego, a women wanted in eleven countries – Robin was mad, Raven could feel that .  
\- I have faith in her , she is not bad.  
\- She is a villainess.  
\- She was a villainess.  
Robin sighed – what made you think that ?  
\- Because I looked for informations and I discovered she saved the world and a city a long time ago. In her teen age she was a hero and last year she helped to save the world from aliens.  
\- But she is wanted – Robin tried to argue.  
\- I can tell you she doenbs want to be a villainess anymore, otherwise she wouldn't try to kill herself.  
Robin thought a little but Raven didn't give him time .  
\- Let's help her , she is strong if she become a villainess again it would be a big problem for us, but if we help her she can be a hero again or at least she would not be in our way.  
Robin thought a lot this time, it took him a few minutes to give a answer to Raven – Fine, but you will take you eyes on her, day and night, I don't care how you will do it , but you will and if she give one step wrong we are going to take her directly to the jail, did I made myself clear?  
Raven just nodded.

Meanwhile in Middle city  
Beep beep beep  
\- What's the sitch ? – Kim said to Wade after entering the bathroom. She was in the middle of her first studies but she wanted to pee so...good timing.  
\- Kim, sorry to bug you in the middle of the night but we have informations about Shego.  
\- Really?! Where she is?  
\- Calm down – Wade showed at the screen a tower with a T shape and a beach – according to the GJ satellites and reports she was last saw at this beach , they believe she was captured by the heroes who live in this tower.  
\- Oh no , do you think they hurted her?  
Wade's eyebrown arched – Are you so worried about her?  
\- Of course I am! She is...you know, someone who helped me sometimes, and she was in bad shape when I hit her and...you know...I care about her ,okay?  
\- Ooookay , so are you going after her or do you want to speak to the heroes...hum, their name is Teen Titans.  
\- Can I call them? – Wade nodded - That would be good, thanks Wade, you rock.

A few minutes later  
Kim appeared at the big screen inside the central room of the t tower - Hello teen titans , my name a Kim possible er... - she wanted to sound serious - I would like to know if you have Shego arrested with you.  
Cyborg and Beastboy who was playing a game on the same television looked at each other after ogling at at the girl , who was that redhead?  
Cyborg narrowed his human eye - why you want know ? And how you got this number? You hacked my system?!  
\- No! I mean yes, a friend of mine did it ,but I am not going to do anything , I ...I am a hero too and Shego used to be my nemesis - she paused and got desperate - but she is not anymore because she is not a criminal , she is clean now , you see , she saved the world once with me , she helped a lot and please please tell me you didn't hurt her.  
Cyborg tried to calm the girl down – we didnt' hurt her ...not to much - he whispered.  
Kim breathed in relief - that's good - she smiled and looked after Robin who she knew beforehand that was the leader but didn't find him – So...can I talk to her ? Is she able to talk ?  
Cyborg lead the conversation but looked at Beastboy and he understood he had to call Robin - Before that , what do you want from her ? If she is not your nemesis anymore , do you want to arrest her ? Because we-  
\- No! I don't - Kim go desperate again - I just want talk to her , you see , I want to prove her innocence to a bunch of authorities but I can't do it without her , so please if you are keeping her inside a prison , please let her go.  
The boy smiled - Kim , calm down, we didn't arrested her , well at least not now.  
\- What do you mean? – Kim glared at the robot man.  
\- Nothing, just wait a minute - Cyborg called Raven  
Less then a minute passed when the green chick appeared at the central room with the sorceress – Do I really have to sleep inside your room? Because I am telling you demon girl, that place is creepy and- Shego looked at the screen - Kimmie?  
-Shego!  
They both keep looking at each other , Kim was relief and somehow happy , Shego was confused and surprised.  
\- Hi - Kim said smiling.  
Shego got a little nervous , she was happy to see the teen again , but blurted- what you want ?

**Continue**

They finally met , Ah I know Starfire didn't appear to much, but it will change, believe me.  
Are you liking it? I would love to know, but please if you don't want to review I will understand.


End file.
